Multiply. $\dfrac{2}{7} \times \dfrac{9}{8}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{9}{28}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{18}{15}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{16}{56}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{11}{8}$
Solution: $= \dfrac{2 \times 9}{7 \times 8}$ $= \dfrac{18}{56}$ $= \dfrac{18\div2}{56\div2}$ $= \dfrac{9}{28}$